Navidad
"Navidad"is a Christmas-themed episode of the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. It premiered on December 9, 2016 as part of Bright Lights Big Night weekend. Plot The Kingdom of Avalor is getting ready to celebrate Navidad which is two days away. Isabel's friend Cristina comes in with her father who invites Elena and her family to their village for Nochebuena, the night before Navidad. Armando comes in and tells her they have more guests. Naomi and her father, Carmen and Julio, Mateo and Rafa, and Doña Paloma are all at Avalor Castle to invite Elena to their Nochebuena celebrations. To convince her to come, they all tell her how they celebrate Navidad. To ensure she can go to all of them, Elena decides to have everyone celebrate the next day in Castillo Park. Doña Paloma agrees and invites everyone to her store for any last minute shopping. The next day at Castillo Park, everyone is setting up for the celebration: Isabel is making a pinata, Carmen and Juilo are doing their cooking, Mateo's group is singing, and Naomi and Daniel have brought a boat. Suddenly, disaster strikes: the goats Cristina's father brought get spooked and wreck the celebration which causes everyone to have a fight. Elena breaks it up and tells them that they will instead build floats for a Navidad parade. Doña Paloma, who sees a chance to make money out of this, agrees. Everyone is all for it and start building their floats. To ensure they buy as much as possible, Doña Paloma lies to each group by telling them that Elena will pick the one she sees as the best float to lead. As Dona Paloma intended, hearing this makes everyone buy as much as they can from Doña Paloma's store to show Elena that their way of celebrating Navidad is the best. Elena tries to tell everyone that it is not a competition but they do not listen and start arguing. The fighting causes the floats to crash into each other in a way that starts a fire that ruins everything. The disaster makes everyone decide to just go home including Cristina, which makes Isabel run home sobbing. Elena is furious when Naomi tells her that Doña Paloma was what made everyone try to outdo each other. Elena confronts Doña Paloma, who reveals that she did it so she could make money. To remind everyone what the holidays are about, Elena grabs a guitar from Doña Paloma's store and starts singing a parranda with Gabe. As intended, the parranda makes everyone remember what Navidad is really about and they apologize to each other. They all head to Avalor Castle, where everyone celebrates together, to Isabel's joy. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Julia Vera as Luisa *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi Turner *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Constance Marie as Doña Paloma *Rich Sommer as Daniel Turner *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Joe Nunez as Armando *Jaime Camil as Julio *Justina Machado as Carmen *Ana Ortiz as Rafa *Gaby Moreno as Marlena *Montse Hernandez as Cristina *Gabriel Oliva as Femando Songs *"The Way We Do Navidad" *"Let Love Light the Way" Home Video Release *Elena Of Avalor: Celebrations To Remember Trivia * This is the final episode aired on Disney Channel before moving to the Disney Junior block and channel. * Moral: Don't expect too much on the holidays. We only celebrate for family. International Premieres *May 6, 2017 (Brazil) Gallery Navidad 4.jpg Navidad 5.jpg Navidad 2.png Navidad 3.jpg Navidad 1.jpg Navidad 6.jpg Category:Elena of Avalor episodes Category:Christmas productions